Ruby Get Your Gun
by lightningstrxu
Summary: When Ruby confronts Jaune about his suicidal actions against Cinder, she accidentally locks them in their house's boiler room. With the temperature rising, and boredom rapidly settling in, she decides to give Jaune a lesson on proper firearm maintenance.


**Ruby Get Your Gun  
** By Lightningstrxu

Beta Anonymous02

Warning there be smut ahead

* * *

Ruby stood in the doorway, fidgeting nervously. Her palms were sweaty, and her decidedly normal knees felt like loose spaghetti. She stared out at Jaune swinging away at the training post in the backyard of the house that had become their temporary home since they had arrived in Mistal.

Not three days beforehand they had been fighting for their lives against Cinder and her allies. Weiss had nearly died, but thanks to Jaune unlocking his semblance, she pulled through just fine. It seemed ironic that her fellow team leader's semblance would awaken as an ability that could heal others and yet he could not heal the wound within his own heart.

Stepping quietly up to him, she could see the barely repressed pain in his eyes, his pure unbridled rage against Cinder, but somehow, not even a shred of concern for his own well being.

"Jaune…" she spoke softly. "Can we talk?"

He turned back to face her, sheathing his sword. "What's up?"

"Jaune." she took a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he shrugged. "Why?"

"No." she shook her head. "Are you _okay_?"

He sighed. "Ruby, I'm fine."

"No you're not!" she stamped her foot on the ground. "You're always quiet, there's always this, this, look of _pain_ in your eyes."

"Ruby..." He began.

"I see it…you think I don't notice, but I do." she bit her bottom lip, thinking carefully about her next words. "You smile, but it's not the same smile I remember. You're not okay." she looked up at him, resolute. "But none of us are, and that's fine."

"You're worrying over nothing."

"Is sneaking off to watch a video of Pyrrha over and over again fine?!"

His eyes widened, she could see his hands trembling. "Have a good night Ruby." he said through gritted teeth. He stomped past her and into the house.

"Jaune!" she ran after him, she was not going to let this slide, this conversation was going to happen. Activating her semblance, petals swirled around her, and she bolted forward, tackling him. With all her might, she managed to shove him into the nearest room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Ruby, this is ridiculous!" he tried to push past her, but she held tightly onto his shoulders.

"No!" her grip tightened, her hands trembling. "You ran in blind against Cinder. You could have died. None of us stand a chance against her. Did you think you were somehow protecting us?

"Of course I did! If I could just keep her busy, then maybe I could keep you all out of harm's way!"

"I can take care of myself."

"And so could Pyrrha!" He shouted. "All that matters is keeping you safe. I'm not losing another friend!"

"And I don't want to either!" she pleaded. "There's a difference between the possibility of dying on the battlefield, and just throwing your life away, can't you see we just want to help you? I just want to help you…" her grip relaxed. "So let us."

Jaune glared at her for a moment before glancing away. "Fine." he sighed. "Can we talk in the living room at least?" he wiped his forehead. "It's boiling in here."

Glancing over his shoulder she saw that they were in some kind of storage room, with a boiler chugging away noisily in the corner. "Well it is the boiler room." she gave a sheepish grin. "I kinda shoved us into the nearest place I could find." she couldn't help but notice that she was starting to sweat up a storm as well. Yeah, they should get out of here before they cooked. She reached for the door handle, only to find it stuck. "Jaune...the door won't open."

"What? Let me see." She stood to the side as Jaune fiddled with the door handle. "I think the door locks from the outside." he slammed his shoulder against the door.

"Don't!" she waved her hands frantically. "If you break the door, my uncle won't get the deposit on this place back."

"Fine." he let out an exasperated sigh. "Hey, Nora! Ren!"

"Um...they...won't answer." she spoke nervously. "Everyone went into the city today, I stayed behind so I could talk to you."

"So we're stuck in here, then?"

"Only for a little bit...hopefully." she said, whispering the last part.

Jaune sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. "Well I hope it's not too long." he fanned himself. "Or we'll cook in here."

"Yeah." she nodded, sitting on the floor as well. Unclipping her cape, she was really starting to regret her choice of fashion. Fanning herself she unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. She sighed in relief as cool air flowed around her neck.

Across from her, Jaune was already starting to undo his armor, the heavy metal plates clanking on the floor. "Why is the boiler on anyway." he groaned. "It's not even that cold."

"Blame Weiss." she began busying herself undoing the cuffs on her wrists. "I swear she has no cold tolerance."

"But she's from Atlas." he laughed disbelievingly while unlacing his boots and peeling them off, along with his socks.

"I know, right!" she kicked off her own boots as well, getting to work on her stockings. Her toes wiggled enjoying their newfound freedom. "Sun has more tolerance, and he's from Vacuo."

"Yeah and he doesn't even wear a shirt." he fanned himself some more. "Speaking of...are you okay if I take off my hoodie?"

"What, yeah?" she looked at him a little confused. "I don't mind, it's way too hot...in...here." Her words slowed to a crawl as Jaune peeled the hoodie from his frame. Peeled very much being the operative word as the sweat he had built up caused the fabric to stick to him slightly.

But more importantly, Jaune apparently didn't believe in undershirts.

"That's much better." the newly shirtless blond resumed fanning himself.

"So much better." she whispered before shaking her head. The heat must be getting to her. It's not like she hadn't seen him shirtless before. They had traveled together for months. Who cared about those corded muscles, and the beginnings of toned abs as they glistened with sweat.

...Why did she feel so cold and warm at the same time?

"You going to be alright?" he glanced over at her. "I can still try and break down the door if you're not feeling well."

"Nah, I'll be fine!" her hands waved frantically. "I'll just have to try and keep cool." before she registered what her hands were doing, she had undone the corset and tossed it aside. It actually felt a lot better without it. Despite the fact that the white blouse she wore underneath was completely soaked, and clinging tightly to her body. It felt disgusting, but she wanted nothing more than to get rid of the sweaty garment.

But that would mean...nope. That was out of the question! That would raise this situation to maximum awkwardness. She'd just have to grin and bear it.

"How long do you think everyone will be out?" Jaune spoke up, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Well, Weiss wanted to go shopping. Her only dress had a hole in it." she mentally kicked herself when she saw him scowl. Did she have to bring that up? "And with Yang and Blake with her they'll probably be at it all day." she quickly added, hoping to move past this particular subject. "Nora dragged Ren out to see the sights. 'We've been here a month and it feels like we've hardly seen Mistral.'...or That was the reasoning she gave, at least."

"I see." He stretched his arms above his head, the sound of cracking joints echoing through the room. His muscles moving in interesting ways.

Wait, what… she shook her head, hoping to clear away such thoughts. The heat must be getting to her. With a disgusted sigh, she continued to fan herself, though she still felt hot and sticky. Glancing nervously over at him he seemed to be pretty distracted staring at the wall. She undid another button on her blouse. That simple adjustment brought a fresh rush of slightly cooler air that was so welcome, it was almost heavenly.

"Jaune?" She spoke carefully. Once she said this, she couldn't take it back. "Would...you be okay if I took off my shirt?"

"Hmm, yeah sure." He shrugged.

"Oh." she blinked, a little confused.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just thought you'd be...I don't know, more hesitant for me to do that?" she spoke, a little curious about his reasoning.

"Why, it's no big deal, get comfortable." he shifted a little against the wall. "No reason you should have to suffer."

It was no big deal?

It was no big deal?!

She was about to strip in front of him, and it was no big deal?

Was she not a woman to him? She bet if she were Weiss it would be a _big deal_.

Indignantly she began to unbutton her blouse, the soaked cotton peeling away from her skin. She felt better already, but her ire continued and her skirt was next to come off.

Now clad only in a sports bra and boy shorts she reclined against the wall.

"Much better." she sighed in relief, and she chucked her skirt onto the growing pile of clothes where it landed with a clatter.

Clatter?

Her scroll!

Realization sent a much welcome chill down her spine. Snatching up her skirt, she retrieved the device from her pocket. This was to be their saving grace, their lifeline.

"No Signal" blinked across the screen.

"Dang it!" her head hung low in shame. "Jaune do you have your scroll?" she looked up hopefully at him.

His eyes widened. "My scroll, how could I be so stupid?" he reached for his hoodie and rummaged through the pockets. "I left it on my dresser." He tossed the hoodie aside. "Sorry."

"Well there goes that idea." she sighed. "Guess we're in it for the long haul."

"I can still bust down the door if you want."

"My uncle's luck is bad enough." She shifted trying to get comfortable. "We just have to make the best of it. Think of it as a steam bath."

"Yeah except usually you have a nice towel and aren't roasting in jeans."

"Then take em off, I'm in my underwear, and fair's fair."

Oh gods, that did not sound right.

"As long as you're fine with it." he undid his jeans, adding them to his pile.

Boxer briefs… "Nice." she whispered.

"What was that?" he looked up at her curiously.

Crap! Had that been out loud? "Nothing, just thinking out loud." she laughed nervously.

Ruby could feel her heart thundering in her chest, why was this such a big deal? It was no different than if they were at the beach. Her current attire was only slightly more revealing than her usual swimwear.

There, problem solved, just pretend you're at the beach. The gentle lull of lapping waves, the cool breeze of the sea. Jaune massaging lotion onto her back.

Hnnng~!

She stood up in a flash.

"Something wrong?" he glanced up at her.

Yes! No! Maybe? She wasn't sure anymore. "Just getting a little antsy." she tried playing off her nerves. She stretched her spine popping wonderfully. Maybe doing some exercises would keep her mind off things.

Her arms reached for the ceiling as she began her routine pre-workout warm up. Bending at the waist her fingertips grazed her toes before she quickly shifted into her next pose. A few minutes later she finished up her stretches.

It was good to see she was still as limber as always. She felt better, invigorated even. Maybe she should work out in these conditions more often. Well, she might as well continue with her usual workout. Getting on the floor she got up on her toes and hands. Bringing herself down and then back up. "One! Two! Three!" she continued the cycle, counting aloud the entire time. "And one hundred."

She rolled onto her back panting. "Okay time for a break!." she glanced over and saw Jaune awkwardly hunched over in the corner his hoodie lay across his lap, that was a little odd it was still sweltering in here. She had almost forgotten he was there. "Oh, I hope my counting wasn't annoying."

"Nope, not at all." he chuckled nervously. "Carry on if you want."

"Hmm well I usually go on to sit-ups." she shifted to a sitting position. "Want to hold my feet in place, it makes it easier."

"Not really." he said with a shake of his head.

"Aww c'mon." she crawled closer to him. "Don't tell me you want to sit there bored?"

"Yep...I'm fine with that." he shifted again trying to face away from her.

Something was wrong, he was hiding something. Hiding things from _her_. "You alright?"

"Yeah, never better." another obvious lie.

"If there's something wrong…" she crawled even closer. "You can tell me."

"Ruby, please back up." he implored. "Look, it's just a personal problem okay."

"What, did your butt fall asleep?" she laughed. "I can help you get up if you'd like."

His face turned bright red as she spoke, what did she say something weird? "Please...you're not helping right now."

"Just tell me what's wrong!" she said a bit more earnestly.

"I have wood, alright!"

Those words hung in the air, the room became deafeningly silent as Ruby processed her fellow leader's statement.

"Oh…" she scooted away from him stiffly. "Sorry."

"See, now it's awkward." he sighed.

"A little." she agreed reluctantly. "Sorry I pried."

"It's fine. It's not like it wasn't inevitable " He whispered under his breath.

"Why?" Ruby spoke, catching onto his words and responding before she even realized what she was saying. "Sorry, it's just...why now?"

"Umm…boredom...mostly." he replied and she looked at him in confusion. "Look, it's just a weird quirk of being a guy, okay?" He shifted uncomfortably. "Look, can we just drop the subject?"

She should have dropped the subject, it was the polite thing to do after all. But maybe it was the heat making her loopy, or the rush of adrenaline from her workout, but she felt strangely emboldened, and not a little bit suspicious at his guilty reactions.

" _Mostly_ boredom?" she smirked. "So what was the rest? Thinking about if you were stuck in here with Weiss?" she teased.

"No."

"Blake?"

"No!" he groaned. "Are we done?"

No? That's odd, then who could he have been thinking about. Hopefully, it wasn't Yang. "Almost...If you tell me, I'll shut up for the rest of our time in here."

Jaune let out an annoyed huff, knowing Ruby wouldn't let it go. "Fine, you really want to know?" she nodded, even though she wasn't sure why she wanted to know so badly. "It...was you."

It was...her?

Jaune was like this because of her?

Ruby dot exe has shutdown would you like to reboot?

Several long, awkward, and quiet seconds passed between them.

"What did- What did I do?" she finally managed to stammer out.

"Seriously Ruby? Your workout…" Jaune sighed partially hiding his face behind a hand to cover up his shame.

"What about my workout?"

Jaune looked at her incredulously. "Do you not-Ruby, even with the boiler in here, _you are_ somehow the hottest thing in this room."

Ruby blushed at the compliment as she examined herself, she knew she'd filled out a bit more in the past few months and walking across a continent and a half had done wonders for her figure.

But it was still weird to comprehend that she had turned Jaune on. _Her_ body got him aroused.

She giggled with a wide grin that threatened to split her face in half. "So...you think I'm hot stuff, huh?"

"What?" he cocked his head in confusion.

"You think I'm sexy?" she leaned forward, eager to hear his answer.

He fidgeted nervously, seemingly tongue-tied, before nodding.

Her whole body shook with excitement, and she couldn't help but hum happily.

She was sexy!

Not cute, adorable, or sweet anymore.

Nope, she was a hot mama.

"Um, you're...welcome?" he still looked so adorably confused.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me feel." she beamed. "You're the first person to think of me like that."

"But I never said anything..."

"True." she smirked. "But your _body_ speaks louder than your words."

"Can you stop talking about it?" he groaned. "It won't go away if you keep bringing it up."

"Why does it, like...know?" she asked, genuinely curious.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Look I'm just going to stare at the wall for a while, so can we drop it." he turned to face away from her again.

Well, this was exciting...Ruby groaned. She was feeling antsy again, and perhaps a twinge of something more. Glancing over at Jaune she could see that he was still steadfastly staring at the wall. He probably wouldn't want to talk until he had taken care of his _little problem._

Or was it a big problem?

A deep red blush crept its way onto her face. So far she only had her friends' words to go on about his predicament, and the dustnet. She'd never... _seen_ one...in real life, and now she was curious.

Shaking her head vigorously, she tried to drive those thoughts from her head. She stretched out again and rolled onto her back. Bringing her knees up she decided to continue her workout. Her hands behind her head she began to do her sit-ups.

Soon she got into a rhythm, her body heaving to and fro, and her muscles stretching to their limits-

"Can you stop that?" he snapped halfway through her set.

"What?" she froze mid-sit-up. "I stopped talking to you."

"I know…" he sounded meek like he didn't want to say the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "But...your panting and groaning aren't helping."

"Oh…" she uncurled herself and took a seated position. "So...still having problems?"

"Yeah." he said dejectedly.

"Sorry…"

"It's not your fault."

"Kinda sounds like it is though." she giggled. "Considering that just me breathing is getting you hot and bothered."

"It's not like I can control it, you know!" he snapped. "Sorry, it's just..."

"Does it hurt?" she interrupted him. "Being like that for so long?"

"It's not painful, just uncomfortable." he paused searching for the right words. "Ever have a really bad itch that for some reason, you just couldn't scratch?"

"Yeah." she nodded even though he couldn't see her. "I broke my leg the first time I used my semblance, the cast itched like crazy, but I couldn't get to it." she shuddered, remembering how awful it felt. "So it's like that?"

"More or less."

"So...what if I close my eyes and cover my ears, maybe you could scratch your itch?"

His whole body flinched. "I'm not doing _that_ while you're in the room."

Yeah that would be pretty awkward she guessed, but at the same time this situation was already maximum awkwardness. Well, nearly so… the thought that followed was exciting, but could not be taken back once she voiced its contents to him.

No matter how Jaune responded, this would irrevocably change the nature of their friendship. It was a risk, but one she desperately wanted to take.

Crawling across the room she knelt behind him, where he was still staring at the wall. Biting her lip, she wrapped her arms around his abdomen.

"What if I...scratch your itch for you?" she whispered into his ear. This close to him, he smelled overwhelmingly of sweat, but for her, it was strangely...intoxicating. "Would you be okay with that?" she could feel him trembling in her embrace, he was nervous, and truth be told, so was she.

"Ruby...you don't-"

"I know." she nuzzled into his neck, normally the height difference between them would make this impossible, but with him sitting and her kneeling they matched up perfectly. "I _want_ to though." her fingers caressed his bare stomach, earning a shudder from him. "So can I?"

He turned his head slightly, silver eyes met blue, his face was red and his lip was trembling, he opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him. Tongue tied, he went quiet and closed his eyes in thought. A moment later they opened.

He nodded.

With permission granted, her hand moved slowly down his stomach. First things first, the hoodie laying on his lap had to go. Grabbing it, she tossed the concealing garment aside.

Well, there it was, a telltale bulge in Jaune's underwear. She stared at it, her hands slowly reaching down until her fingertips gently grazed over it, causing him to let out a low hiss.

"Did that hurt?" her hand retreated quickly.

"No." he shook his head. "Keep going…"

"Okay…" her hand flexed, before hesitantly reaching down again, and pressing her palm against him. He let out a small grunt of appreciation. "Is this good?"

"Maybe a little harder." with a nod she complied, her hand gently grasping the bulge in the fabric, before rubbing her palm up against him.

Ruby was entranced listening to his little gasps. She could feel through the fabric how his manhood twitched in reaction to her touch. Maybe she should try something a little more. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and his scent was intoxicating. She began to pepper his neck with kisses.

"Ruby~!" he said through gritted teeth, his hips bucking slightly.

Her heart fluttered, he moaned her name! It was so primal, so raw, so... _flattering_. It made her body feel tingly all over. Feeling emboldened, her hand pressed against him harder, and her teeth bit gently into his neck.

He was panting now, his eyes scrunched up. "Stop!"

Immediately she removed her hand. "Something wrong? Is it bad?"

"It's great." he smiled and pat her head reassuringly. "But it's starting to chafe a little, so can I take these off?"

"Oh, um…" he voice caught in her throat. Jaune wanted to take his undies off. He'd be naked. She'd see him completely.

The tingly feeling increased, transforming into a heat between her legs.

"Is that okay?" he asked again.

"Y...yes!" she stammered out. "I mean, go ahead." she tried to say more calmly.

He hooked his thumbs under the waistband. "Last chance, are you sure?"

The fact that he was so considerate was heartwarming. "I want you to be comfortable." she leaned forward and upwards to his face. "So do it!" she said, sounding perhaps a tad too eager, and she kissed his cheek.

It took a bit of wiggling due to his awkward position, but finally, they were removed. He gave a little sigh of relief as he popped free.

Ruby's eyes went wide as saucers, there it was...the Arc family sword had been unsheathed. She stared at it in stunned silence.

"Everything alright?" he said, a little concerned.

"Oh yeah!" Ruby nodded. "It's my first time seeing a guy's thing in person." she chuckled nervously.

"And?"

"It's smaller than I expected."

"Oh..."

"Wait! I mean it's just from some of the videos I've seen and the books that Blake had… they made them sound like they would be monstrous, so I'm actually kind of relieved."

Jaune gave a similarly relieved sigh. "Okay, I was just _very_ self-conscious for a moment there."

"I'm sorry." she kissed his neck again, watching in fascination as his now revealed manhood twitched as she did so. "So, do I just reach out and grab it?"

"Ruby." he smiled sweetly. "Do whatever you want, just take your time."

"I'm just a little nervous, I've never done anything like this before." her hands rested on his stomach.

"Well, I was always told to imagine people in their underwear when I was nervous."

"We're a little past that point though." she chuckled nervously.

"Just talk about something you know, to keep you focused."

Talk about something she knew? What would she even talk about in a situation like this? The only things she knew about were comics and weapons, and that wouldn't help her now... or would it?"

"Hey Jaune." she whispered in his ear trying to make herself sound as sultry as possible to mask her nervousness. "Did I ever tell you how to take care of firearms." her hand snaked down and wrapped around his shaft. "How I keep them clean." her hand started to slowly move up and down.

"No...why don't you tell me." Jaune shuddered with anticipation.

"Well, first I usually start with cleaning the barrel." her hand traced up his length. "Starting with the tip making sure it's clear of any blockages." her thumb gently played with his glans.

"Then what!?" He was squirming in her embrace, obviously what she was doing made him feel good.

"Oh...umm." was this actually working? She would have never thought that talking about gun care could be a turn on. But, given the way, his member was pulsing in her grip, and the way he panted and gasped, she would have to revise her expectations. "Well, then next you want to polish the barrel, several times for maximum cleanliness." her grip tightened around him as she pumped her hand up and down.

"Oh~" his hips bucked. "You're very thorough."

"Of course I am, I'd never skimp on taking care of my baby." she cooed as her hand moved down to cup his balls. "Although Crescent Rose might have competition for my favorite gun." her other hand began rubbing his stomach, marveling at the toned physique she found there. "Well now that we've cleaned you, we better make sure you work." she kissed her way up his neck before nipping at his earlobe. "Shall we see if you can fire?"

"Oh gods', yes!" he begged.

Ruby giggled, a part of her was still amazed she was doing this, touching Jaune, talking like some kind of weird seductress with an amazing knowledge of guns. But each moment that passed, every breathy moan he let out increased her confidence more and more by the second.

"Close your eyes." He complied without a second's hesitation, she had complete control and she loved it. He was like putty in her hand...okay something much harder than putty. She let go of him and pulled herself back, the little whimper he gave at the absence of her touch was adorable.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself she then peeled her bra up and over her head. She leaned forward into him again, her now bared breasts pressing into his back. She let out a mewl of pleasure, the skin on skin contact feeling better than she anticipated, her thighs rubbing together fighting against the raging fire building within her.

One hand returned to grip his shaft once more, while the other held her bra in front of Jaune's face. "Open your eyes Jaune." his eyes fluttered opened and he gasped in surprise seeing the garment dangling in front of him.

"Ruby…" she assumed that he had already known what she'd done. He had to have felt them on his back. But having visual confirmation...she felt him pulse between her fingers.

"First you pull back the hammer." she gyrated her torso slightly rubbing her breasts into him. "Then you aim." she increased the pace of her hand moving up and down his shaft. "And once you have the shot, you pull the trigger." her teeth sank roughly into his collarbone.

"Ruby…I'm...I'm." she could feel his whole body tense, his manhood burning hot between her fingers.

"Bang!" she whispered into his ear before blowing into it.

With a strangled gasp Ruby's new gun fired it's first shot, the white liquid splattering against the wall. She watched in fascination as the second and third shots fired, marveling at the force at which it came out. When at last he was spent she nuzzled into his neck.

"Looks like you're a six shooter." she giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "And here I thought you were a pump action."

Jaune sat there panting heavily, if not for Ruby behind him, he probably would have fallen over. She simply held onto him, gently caressing his stomach, waiting for him to come down from his euphoria.

"Ruby…" he finally whispered sounding more than a little drained.

"Yeah?"

He seemed a bit delirious, his face scrunched up in thought, trying to think of something to say. Obviously, blood flow had not returned north just yet.

"Thanks." he managed to spit out. Other girls might have been insulted at so simple a response, given everything she just did. But she found it adorable, the poor boy probably didn't even know what a sentence was at this point, much less how to form one.

"You're welcome." she beamed and kissed his cheek.

She held him there cradling him in her arms as he recovered. Listening to his breathing evening out, watching as his arousal slowly shrank away. It was actually startling to her how big the size difference was now that she'd 'scratched his itch'. A happy little giggle slipped past her lips, what an irony. Jaune's little sword functioned exactly like Crocea Mors, growing from a small sword to a bigger sword.

"What's so funny?" Jaune finally awakened from his stupor.

"Nothing! Just a little giddy." she hugged him tightly.

"I wonder why." he smiled. His cheek grazed against her own, she nuzzled into him. "While I like this can you let go, you're really warm."

"Oh…" she was perfectly comfy nestled up against him, but even she had to agree that it was fairly hot. Loosening her grip, she unraveled herself from him and sat back.

He stretched his arms above his head as he turned around smiling at her, his eyes widened. "Wow!"

Wow? Wow what? She traced his line of sight right to her chest. Oh right she was topless.

She was topless!

"Don't look!" she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Okay." he shrugged closing his eyes.

He had looked away without a moment's hesitation, the moment she had said to. Why did he have to be so considerate? Why did she care so much? After what she had just done, this shouldn't matter. But he was the first boy to ever see her like this. She took in a calming breath.

"You can open your eyes now."

Blue eyes opened, she still sat there concealing herself. He reached behind him. "Do you want your bra back?" holding the discarded garment out to her.

"No." she shook her head. "It's just...I got caught up in the moment, and forgot, and...I panicked a little." she bit on her lip. "You're the first person to ever see these." slowly she lowered her arms. "What do you think of them?"

"They're beautiful." Jaune stared, entranced.

Ruby turned as red as her namesake. "What about them is beautiful?"

"I mean I don't think I can brain well enough to come up with words right now. They're just pleasant to look at."

The way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine. She felt like a goddess that should be worshipped. Perhaps it was his turn to pay tribute.

"I see." she smiled slyly crawling back over to him. "Want to touch them?"

His jaw went slack, desperately trying to stammer out a reply. "Ye-yeah!" his hand came up trembling, stopping just short of their goal.

Ruby grabbed his hand and guided it the rest of the way to cup her breast. This was it, Jaune was touching her boob. Under his touch, she could feel that his hands were calloused and rough, a testament to all the hard work he put into his training.

After a moment's hesitation, he gave an experimental squeeze.

"It's so soft." he began to squeeze harder, his palms rubbing her nipple.

"Oh~!" she leaned forward more, craving his touch. Feeling emboldened by her appreciative moans he brought his other hand up to take care of the other side as well.

She felt euphoric, she stared at him through half-lidded eyes. He was was so close, she couldn't stand it.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his. A moment later she pulled back, realizing what she had done. "I'm sorry I should have as-"

His lips met hers again, his left hand snaked around pulling her closer, while his right thumb played with her nipple.

His fingers were like electricity, and his lips tasted salty yet sweet. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hands tangling in his hair. She pulled back panting. "So...now what?"

"Well I'm curious, Ruby." he smirked, and his hand moved from her breast, down to her stomach, his fingers tracing fire in their wake. "Do you have an itch that needs scratching too?"

Oh she itched in the worst possible way, her thighs rubbed together, her panties soaked with more than just sweat. "Yeah," she let out in a breathy moan.

"Okay." he nodded. "I've never really done this before so let me know what you want." With a nod his hand began its torturously slow descent downward, his fingers rubbing her gently through her panties.

Ruby sucked in a sharp breath, her knees wobbled feeling weak. "A little lower."

His hand shifted two of his fingers running along her folds. "Like this."

"Y-yeah!" she nearly collapsed into his lap holding onto him for dear life. "Pr-press your palm against me and rub." he followed her instructions diligently, his fingers working her slit, his palm rubbing her clit as best as he could through the cotton fabric. "Yes there!"

He continued his delicate work, gazing down at her pleasure wracked form. "Hear those noises you're making?" he whispered into her ear. "They're just like the ones you were making when you were working out." he nipped her earlobe, eliciting a moan from her. "Those moans that turned me on, they still are."

Through lust-hazed eyes Ruby glanced down and saw that her gun poking out of Jaune's lap was once again ready to fire. A raw animalistic urge coursed through her. Using what little leverage she had, she pushed him to the floor, climbing atop to straddle him.

"Is this what you were imagining Jaune?" she gyrated her hips, grinding against his hardness, her whole body quivering at the contact.

"No, it's so much better." his hands rested on her hips, playing with the waistband of her panties. "You know it's kind of unfair that I'm naked and you're not."

His words spoke the truth, and even though the horny cloud that fogged her mind, a twinge of nervousness pierced through. Jaune wanted to see _all_ of her. Rising to her feet, she hooked her thumbs under the waistband. With a simple motion she pushed them down, gravity finishing what her hands started, and kicked them to the side.

"Well?" she looked at him expectantly.

"You know I always wondered if your hair was natural or not." he snickered. "Now I know."

She lowered herself back down, straddling him once again. "Yeah you do." her hand wrapped around his shaft. "So please keep it a secret, I like the mystery." she pumped her hand once for emphasis.

"Lips sealed!" he cried.

Ruby bit her lip. Was this really about to happen, this wasn't how she imagined her first time would go. Locked away in some storage room, going at it like horny rabbits.

She grasped him in her hand.

She knew the mechanics, Yang had very awkwardly taught her the facts of life when she was twelve. But yet, she hesitated.

"Ruby...you can say no now, and we can stop."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You look like you're about to take a test you haven't studied for."

"Yeah…" she looked away from him. "Would you be angry if we stopped?"

"Of course not!" he shook his head. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"Thank you." she climbed off of him and crawled next to him pulling him into a kiss. "But we can still take care of each other." a wry smile formed on her face as her hand found his member again. "Looks like you have another bad itch."

"So do you." he pulled her into another kiss as his hand snaked between her legs.

Ruby moaned in ecstasy as her tongue battled his for supremacy, his fingers curling wonderfully inside her. Her hand picked up its pace, pumping him faster, and faster, to the point where a few rose petals were falling from it.

She could feel the pressure building inside of her, and because of her earlier experience, she could tell from the way Jaune's manhood pulsed, it wouldn't be much longer before he came too.

"Ruby~!" Jaune let out a grunt as his seed spilled from his cock, this time shooting onto her stomach with wanton abandon.

In the back of Ruby's mind, she noted that his essence was much hotter than she imagined, before Jaune's body convulsed, his fingers twitched hitting just the right spot.

"Oh gods!" it felt like an explosion went off inside of her, shockwaves pulsing throughout her body. Blinding white lights danced in front of her vision. When she came to, Jaune was covered in rose petals and holding his eyes. "Jaune? What happened, are you okay?"

"Your eyes flashbanged me." he griped, blinking slowly.

Her face flushed red. "Oh." she gave a sheepish grin. "They do that sometimes."

"Does that mean I did a good job?" he beamed.

"Very much so." she cuddled up with him. They laid there for a while, silently basking in each other's company. But as the haze of lust faded from her mind, everything that had transpired caught up with her. She and Jaune had done so much together, way more than she ever thought possible. They had almost had sex! Her brow furrowed, trying to process everything.

"What's wrong?" he cupped her face. "You look worried."

"I'm just...kind of realizing everything." she rested her head on his chest. "I brought you here to help you confront your depression, not...diddle your junk."

"To be fair that did make me feel a lot better." he chuckled. Ruby punched him in the side. "Ow!"

"I'm being serious!" she hugged him tightly. "I've been so worried about you, and now I don't even know what we are to each other."

"We're friends, best friends." Ruby raised her eyebrow at him. "With some benefits." he kissed the top of her head. "But the point is we're still friends no matter what. Whether this is just a one-time thing or something more. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." she sat up stretching out. Her eyes went wide. "Jaune why is the door open?"

"What?" he looked at the room's entrance where the door was now slightly ajar.

"Did someone...oh gods." she stood up on wobbly legs and scrambled to gather up her clothes, Jaune joining her in a hasty redressing. Jaune naturally finished first as his clothes were infinitely less complicated than hers and he was moving before she even got her skirt on.

He bolted out the door only to return a few moments later just as she re-dressed herself.

"Was anyone out there?" she asked worryingly. He held a slip of paper out to her and she snatched it up.

 _ **Congratulations on finally booping, man that took**_ _ **forever**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Don't worry we'll try to keep everyone out for the day but try not to take too long.  
Don't forget to clean up, it really reeked when I peeked in.  
P.S Don't set off a light show if you two are trying to have private time. Luckily it was just me.  
~Nora**_

Ruby wasn't sure what to think, someone else now knew about what had happened between her and Jaune. But at least it was Nora, perhaps the most understanding one of their group. She shuddered to think about if Yang had found them.

When she looked up Jaune was holding a broom and mop in each of his hands, a bucket of water at his feet. "Nora left these for us." he tossed her the broom, which she caught handily.

Taking a few minutes Ruby worked on sweeping up the petals she had scattered, while Jaune mopped up the plethora of various bodily fluids. Finishing up they finally exited the boiler room. She sighed in relief feeling the cool air wash over her. But was almost immediately reminded that her entire body was covered with sweat.

"I think I need a shower in like the worst possible way." she grimaced, catching a whiff of her own scent.

"Me too." he chuckled nervously. "We really worked up a sweat 'training' today." he winked.

"I gotcha." she winked back.

"Also...I...uh, I guess we can talk about those _things_ you wanted to talk about...later? We...never actually finished our conversation from earlier. You're right I...need someone to talk to." Jaune shifted nervously.

"I'd very much like to." Her relief at his words was underscored when she started to play with the hem of her skirt in indecision, before closing the gap between them and swiftly kissing him. "See you later then?"

"Yeah...and Ruby, thank you."

Ruby wasn't quite sure what to think as they parted ways, she and Jaune were still friends, best friends even. But as for something more? Only time would really tell.

But she knew one thing for certain.

She'd love to have a chance to practice with her new _sidearm_ again.

* * *

So this is a thing, this is an idea I've had for a while but didn't really have the courage to write smut just for the sake of it. Let me know what you all think. Now onto Last Resort.


End file.
